Scion
"Bow to your King, peasant!" --Scion Appearance Scion, unlike other tree friends, has a completely different body than the standard tree friend. It includes a longer neck and a more realistic goose-shape along with thinner feet. Scion's feathers are colored peach, orange and light blue. His beak is black along with his feet and neck. The superior part of his head is colored royal blue. Scion wears a fake, small, plastic crown on his head, painted gold and red. He wears a dapper king's cloak, again, colored red. Character Bio Scion (Nicknamed Judge, Jury and Executioner or Your Highness for short) is a goose, dressed as a king, wildly known for his supremacy against others, his "royal blood" and his extremely aggressive behavior. Scion behaves just like a tyrant would: oppressing those poor to his sights and reigning over his lands with an iron fist....wing, eh, you get my point. This lands, however, normally happen to be crowded areas, such as parks, malls, bathrooms, you name it; given how aggressive he is with his territory, he is a nuisance with the capability of mercilessly killing those who wander too close without their king's consent. Scion will forcefully stop anyone who wanders off-limits into his territory. Only if the "peasants do their bidding" shall the king accept their lollygagging. Otherwise? I should stress the guillotine, the rack, the iron maiden, any medieval torture device you can imagine. Deaths Scion's deaths mostly involve his neck or head; furthermore, most of his deaths involve his stubborn behavior on protecting his lands to the death. Do keep in mind, he ain't going down without a fight. He menacingly bites and stabs with his unusually saber-sharp beak. He always aims for the eyes...and your soul. His survival rate is 39%. Episodes Starring Robbing Whom? (Work in progress) Featuring Humm....try again Cameos Perhaps someday... Funfacts *Scion means "Descendant". This is a nod to Scion's "royal blood" despite the latter being made up. *Scion is an obvious pun on how geese are known to be territorial and highly aggressive with said territory. Just multiply it x100 and HTFize it. *The fact Scion's color palette includes royal blue is mostly a joke regarding his status. *Despite being only a mid-teen, Scion has shown incredibly cruel or grotesque behavior on episodes, mostly decapitating bodies and impaling the heads in pikes as decorations or warnings. *It is rumored that he has a plaque for every single tree friend in existence to put their heads in as trophies. *He is a sadist; he enjoys unnecessary violence and he plans on starting some sort of wicked museum of those who oppose the king. *He makes gruesome accessories out of his victims including finger or teeth necklaces, bone rings, skull hats and plenty more. He not only despises his enemies, he wears them and sells them. Truthfully evil (And equally messed up). *Scion has a personal executioner. Despite not commonly being seen together, they are known to share a strong bond. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Birds Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive